


Beach feet

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beth - Freeform, Blow Job, Daryl - Freeform, Daryl likes saying "man", Drinking, F/F, Feet, Foot fettish, Foot licking, Funny, Intoxication, M/M, Ok this is definitely crack, Rick - Freeform, Romance, beach, hapiness, martinez - Freeform, no darkness, no drunk sex, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick and Martinez have been admiring each other from afar. Add some bourbon on the beach and the truth comes out. **No drunk sex





	1. Chapter 1

The group finally made it to the beach. Rick hoped the sand would slow down the walkers. The nice breeze and absence of walkers made the group smile for a change.

Soon tasks were assigned and started. Tents were made from driftwood and delicious fish were cooked over fire. Daryl could fish as well as he hunted but Tara outdid him with 6 fish.

Bourbon was shared along with laughter. "Going to share some with me?" Martinez asked pointing the the amber liquid. After The Governor raided the prison Martinez quickly discovered what he was a part of and killed the Governor himself.

The rest of the evil clad disbursed. They were either misinformed or manipulated into their seedy choice. Martinez earned respect and didn't have any ties so he earned a real family along with Tara.

Rick tilted the bottle towards him and Martinez took a sip. Rick stared a little too long. Any guy couldn't argue that Martinez was a perfect specimen of the male species.

Beth and Daryl were laughing and dancing. Daryl laughing? It put a twinkle in Rick's eye. Martinez starred, the fire light glistening off Rick's ocean blue eyes could make him sway. Thankfully he was sitting down.

As Rick got up to check on the others Martinez glared at his tight ass and vowed to find him a replica of those jeans. He feared they were wearing down. They hugged in just the right places, add the gun holster and let's just say it's spank bank memories.

Martinez continued to sip his indulgence as Rick mingled, ever the leader. As Rick visited he discovered alcohol was in abundance, he partook of it. It's simply rude to say no to offerings. Any southern gentleman knows this.

As the world started to end so did alcohol tolerance Rick learned. He felt himself quickly get tipsy. He decided to sit by Martinez again. He was pretty.

"What?" Martinez replied. "Shit, did I say that aloud?" Rick thought. (Actually he spoke it). Daryl snickered "Rick, buddy you had too much to drink." Martinez said. Martinez was in shock Rick told him he was pretty and then asked himself a question out loud just as quickly.

Martinez stood up and pulled Rick to his feet. He settled him down with some fresh water and aspirin for the next morning. He smiled as he observed Rick sleeping, he really was an beauty.

Rick sighed getting up. His head pounded but it beat police academy days. He looked over and took the much needed aspirin, wondering who blessed him. As he got dressed he looked down at his sand filled shoes. Shrugging he decided to keep them off.

Rick made his rounds as there were no walkers in site. As he made his way to Martinez he was mesmerized. He was wearing a tight black button up with silver buttons. Two days after his arrival and Rick knew he had feelings. Feelings he never had towards a man before. It was no biggie since Rick was never the judgey type, hell his uncle was gay.

"Hey Rick." Martinez greeted. He looked well after the booze and he met his gaze. Apparently his admission was forgotten. As Martinez starred down he saw Rick's feet. They were perfect: tan, just a little hair, neatly trimmed nails. Martinez longed for a nibble.

Rick gave his orders for the day as Martinez tried to listen. The sun was glistening on those feet and he wanted to suck on Rick's great toe. Martinez knew he was bi when he kissed his best friend at the ripe age of 16. He enjoyed both endeavors but he couldn't deny his persuasion to the male anatomy. If it was the end of the world and Martinez had to choose 1 guy or 1 girl the human race would be screwed. He grimaced, it was the end of said world.

Martinez walked to beach line. He was to keep watch. Walkers could wash up so both ends were to be surveyed. Rick continued his obligations as leader.

Rick approached Daryl as he sharpened his hunting knife. Beth was giggling classic school girl style as Daryl talked. They made a cute couple and Daryl was finally opening up. Beth blushed as he approached, she looked towards his eyes and stifled a laugh behind her small hands. It was obvious the laughter wanted to boil over as she abruptly turned around and skipped away.

Daryl smiled looking at her retreating figure. He was lucky to have such a good girl, patient too with his temper. Of course that was never aimed at her. He was simply a hot head. "Hey Rick" Daryl looked up from his make shift seat. He couldn't help but smile widely.

This was new, Daryl didn't show teeth though he did smile now. "Beth was in a hurry" Rick said. "Nah man, she just didn't want to make you blush." "Why would I blush?" Rick asked puzzled. "Because yesterday your little "pretty" comment." Rick was flabbergasted "My what?" He asked inquisitively. "You know man, your admission, FINALLY you admitted it?" "Huh?" Was all rick could muster. 

"Man, you finally told Martinez he was oh so pretty!" "I what?" Was Rick's desperate reply. Daryl laughed "it's ok man. We know, how could we not? Besides it goes both ways" "Huh?" Was Rick's next reply. "Man I can't keep eye contact with Martinez if you are near and if you walk by? (Daryl scoffs) his gaze follows your ass like a bee to honey." Surely Daryl is pulling his leg and he asks him as much,. "Rick, you are my best friend. I wouldn't lie about this because I know how you feel about him. Go to him, be gay together, be happy together." Rick walked away

Daryl had gave him his blessing. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't worried about that, not that he thought fruition of his feelings could be achieved. Up to this point sexy Martinez was a prize only for the girls. Rick had to find Martinez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Rick's quest of Martinez's sexy bod and of Martinez's foot fettish.

Rick found Martinez scouring the sea line. He had the perfect posture, taller than Rick. What was he doing? He didn't even know how this would work. Sure he had been with some girls before Lori but a man? Who would take the lead? Wouldn't it hurt? Rick wasn't sure he was comfortable with being a bottom.

As he approached deep in thought. Martinez smiled flashing those pearly whites. "Hey" Martinez said. As those chestnut eyes bore into Rick's he couldn't help but smile back. All previous thoughts were pushed aside.

Martinez wasn't sure if Rick remembered last night. He didn't care actually, relief had flooded him at the realization that these thoughts were returned. He didn't want to spook the man though. He knew Rick couldn't resist his charm but he also heard of the "Crazy Rick" after Lori's demise.

As his gaze drifted down he stared at those beautiful feet settled in the sand. Martinez was a photographer before and actually had 3 inch binder full of feet photos. Barely a third contained women's. He always shifted towards those big, manly feet.

"I don't want any awkwardness between us" Rick supplied. "What are you speaking of?" Martinez was sure where this conversation would go. "Daryl told me I said a mouth full last night." Martinez smiled. Maybe things were going to get interesting.

"Yeah, apparently I'm pretty." Martinez smirked. "Oh, I'm sure I didn't have to point that out for you to know." Rick smirked back. Martinez laughed "Well, it doesn't hurt to be told." Rick stepped closer and Martinez leaned down.

A peck was exchanged lead by Martinez. Soon Rick was grabbing his shirt as Martinez delved into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Rick's teeth. Rick sighed into the kiss. Martinez was talented in all areas, how could someone be such perfection?

"I got a job to do" Martinez said. Rick decided to leave him be. Rick led his day in giddy delight. Martinez was a great kisser and he slowly stopped worrying about the next details. It seemed like Martinez had no qualms.

That night crab was ravished and the drinking was put on halt. It was usually saved for celebrations or pity parties anyway. Rick sat by Martinez in comfortable silence. He was only a little nervous about what tonight entailed. 

As the fire simmered down along with his group Rick made his final rounds before leaving the rest to his new friend Abraham and Glenn. As he went back to their camping area he saw Martinez waiting smoking a cigarette. Everything that man did was sex.

"Let's get inside" Martinez simply said. Rick followed his lead, he was sure it would become a pattern. They entered Martinez's tent that was luckily big enough for two. Martinez lifted Rick's chin and kissed him passionately. As Martinez sucked on his bottom lip he closed his eyes and gave in.

Soon enough Martinez was pushing him down onto a sleeping bag. Martinez traveled down Rick's neck and licked a trail as he popped the buttons of Rick's shirt. Rick moaned as he held Martinez's side. Soon his belt was unbuckled and his jeans were unzipped. Martinez left a trail of sweet spit down Rick's treasure trail, then ghosted his breath against Rick's blossoming cock. Rick jerked up, wishing for those damn boxers to be pulled down. Martinez just laughed.

Rick's half lidded eyes snapped wide open as Martinez's fat tongue licked his big toe and took it into his mouth. He sucked in it like a lollipop. Rick wasn't grossed out but he was definitely shocked. He looked on as Martinez licked a broad strip across his foot heel to tip. Soon Rick's whole foot was soaked in Martinez's succulent spit.

Rick soon just let it be. Martinez's bulge was ever growing and Rick couldn't help but stare fondly. That was one big dick but Rick was thinking it was going to be his task to find a way for it to fit in. He could only think furiously that he should have practiced a little. Of course he thought of using his fingers to figure some things out. He always chickened out as he blushed hotly on those nights. Now he could only think he had wasted the past 3 months.

Martinez knew these exceptional feet would be delightful. He believed they were the best he ever had, but it had been a while since he had a good toe sucking session. He sniffed at Rick's foot before giving it another tongue lashing. He bent Rick's knee and then grabbed at Rick's member, squeezing in gently through the fabric.

Rick moaned in ecstasy as Martinez's hand creeped past his boxers and squeezed his balls. As he continued his tongue assault on the webbing of his feet Rick cried out once again. Suddenly he realized that the attention to his feet only elevated the intensity of his hard on.

Rick couldn't help but buck up craving more from those large hands. He was deep in ecstasy and didn't hear the pop of the lube opening. Martinez persistently stroked him as his other hand got the lube and lathered his digits. As Martinez Pulled down his boxers Rick wailed out as a finger traced the tight ring of his muscle. "Easy baby" Martinez said as he circled him delicately. Rick sighed and closed his eyes as a finger slowly seeped inside, it was weird but not bad. He hissed as a second finger entered him. Martinez cooed as he licked his thigh and rubbed his foot with his other hand. 

Rick breathed deeply and evenly as he adjusted to the feeling. Martinez started to suck his cock as he cautiously entered a third finger. Rick bucked up and nearly sobbed as a special spot was kneaded deep inside him. He moaned like a cat in heat. "What was that?" Rick asked throughly confused as this foreign pleasure.

Martinez laughed as he replied "just your prostate baby, I'm going to really get you going." Rick started withering beneath Martinez's strong body and he gasped as a forth finger joined the rest. It was too much! He started to wither and grunt. Martinez blew on his cock and whispered "I got you" before sucking his dick in fury.

Rick adjusted comfortably as those fingers stroked him deeply and that mouth pulled him completely in. He was a mess and lightly laughed at the squishing sounds of the lube. He was glad Martinez did him right in that department. Rick whined as everything abruptly stopped. Martinez just smirked as he undressed quickly. Laying back down Rick soon felt the head of Martinez's monster cock.

Martinez breached him slowly taking time to allow Rick to fully adjust. Inch by inch Martinez entered him at a splendid pace. Taking time to rub his sweet spot just right. Rick sighed as sweet words filled his ears, never did he think the word "baby" would make him goo. 

Martinez stopped to let Rick take it in. When he realized he was comfortable and breathing steadily he moved, testing it out. Rick groaned and Martinez set a steady pace. Soon Rick joined in pushing down as Martinez thrusted up. An rush of scrumptious noises were exchanged by both parties. Rick didn't want this to end. 

Rick kissed Martinez's bare chest, nibbling as he went. Martinez grabbed his neck and kissed him in fervor. Rick yelped as he felt the deep connection of Martinez's everything. He felt so safe right now, giving everything to Martinez. Martinez too felt something deep in his chest, an happiness the old world could never offer him.

Rick was amazed that Martinez cock could fill him and not tear him down, he was an panting mess. Soon and too quickly he grunted as he emptied all over his own stomach. Suddenly Martinez pulled out and as Rick stared on Martinez pulled Rick's feet together. He then took that way too large dick and put it between his feet. Thrusting his cock up and down vigorously between Rick's lovely feet he came.

The sex marathon took longer than they thought. They are both exhausted, knowing tomorrow would come too soon. Martinez snickered once more, peppering Rick with sweet kisses. Rick felt that tug in his heart once more as they feel asleep. Martinez masking him with his large body. 

"Man get your ass up!" Daryl yelled. Rick was fifteen minute late, something that never happened. Abraham told a befuddled Daryl where Rick was as he was staring questionably into Rick's empty tent early. Abraham pointed him in the right direction as he giggled. Rick sat up fast. Breaking out of his sleepy bliss. Daryl frowned at Martinez's naked ass. Really? His ass is evenly tanned? This guy! Martinez leered at Daryl as he pulled his blanket over his intimate areas. 

Daryl then looked down because who wants to see that perfect body? As his eyes drifted they locked on Rick's huge feet. "Damn it Rick! Is that jizz all over your feet?" Rick babbled as Daryl angrily stormed out of the tent. As Martinez snickered Rick could do nothing but lovingly push him. Man, this was going to be a long, beautiful journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK This just happened, comments welcome.


End file.
